


Hidden Beneath Those Eyes

by Ouma



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Battle, Betrayal, Black Knight, Death, Knightmare - Freeform, Mpreg, Multi, Romance, War, change identity, older suzaku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouma/pseuds/Ouma
Summary: Lelouch, the 11th Prince of Britannia has been set an arranged marriage with a Japanese soldier and fallen in love deeply with the man. That is until he realises the truth that is happening around the world and his husband true nature that force him to run. A bittersweet love story.





	Hidden Beneath Those Eyes

Their first meeting is a few days after he turns 18 years old. An age when the society finally recognised him as an adult.

"Presenting Lord Suzaku Kururugi from the Kururugi family and the only son of the Prime Minister of Japan."

There stood a boy around the same age that has a beautiful emerald green eyes and curly brown hair, wearing the Britannia military clothes, he must be working directly under his brother Prince Schneizel orders. There are lots of rumours about this boy in front of him, about his highest scores in class, single handedly defeating countless of enemies without losing a fight and his undying loyalty by obeying every commands without ever questioning the commander. In the same year Sir Kururugi made his debut, he had been called the 'White Knight' by the Britannia because of his white uniform plus his Knightmare is 'Lancelot' mostly in white as well. A very suitable candidate that his father or his brother has chosen for him.

"Presenting Lelouch vi Britannia, the 17th heir to the throne and first son of Lady Marianne."

Lelouch looks up at his soon to be fiance, in the outside he may seem calm and compose but truthfully he is outright terrified. Since this engagement to a Japanese guy comes out of nowhere and he is expected to marry him immediately. After listening to the engagement announcement makes him wanna throw up or cause an outrage. But that behaviour might caused him to be punished since he is in the presence of the Japanese representatives and his siblings right now. Looking at the expression of others, his brother Clovis is the only one that seem unsatisfied with the arrangement while others like his sisters are trying to give an encouragement smile. The only reason he got chosen to marry Sir Kururugi is only because of their age.

Or because his mother is the fifth consort.

"It is an honour of meeting you, your highness." Sir Kururugi bows with his right hand press against his left chest.

"The honour is all mine, Sir Kururugi. Words of your achievement had never once left from my ears and I have to say I have never expected the White Knight is a dashing looking man." Lelouch gives a polite smile as he bows his head. Unlike Suzaku he doesn't have to bend his body cause of his higher status.

Sir Kururugi shows a sincere smile, looking happy to be praised.

"And the words of your beauty never left mine either. When Lady Marianne talks about your beauty I thought her lady is exaggerating but I have to say I feel guilty for ever doubting her."

Everyone in the room gives a teasing look especially his little sister Nunnally, already amused on the way Suzaku praises with his words. Lelouch tries hard but fail when he starts blushing on those words. He could accept if someone calls him handsome but this if the first time someone called him beautiful. It makes him feel so embarrassed especially since there are others in the room.

  
"Sir Kururugi, I will be very sadden if my appearance is the only reason why you accepted this engagement." Lelouch tries to safe some face by asking a dangerous question. To see if he could take away that adorable smile that Kururugi is showing.

Sir Kururugi smile gets wider as if he already expected that question. "Of course not, your highness. My father has taught me better to love someone not just by their looks but also their personality. I have heard kind words from the staff of how you always thank them after their hard works and your intelligence in becoming a strategist during the battle of reinforcement at France."

How did he know? Lelouch always keep such thing hidden from the media cause he doesn't like to become a centre of attention. It is due to the reason of him being the11th prince, a position that is not even close to the throne so whenever he is order to help during battle, he always make sure his brother disclose his name from the public. Giving all the praise of his work to the soldiers with high title who had always work by his side like Sir Jeremiah, his most loyal soldier.

"Your words are too kind." The prince looks down, feeling like he had just participated in a war he wish he wasn't involved in.

"Thank you, your highness." Sir Kururugi just had to embarrass him further by taking his hand and kiss the back of it. A courtesy that he wishes his Japanese fiance doesn't know cause it starts to make his heart feels weird. "I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my days with you."

With those exchange words, the engagement ceremony finally starts with Suzaku Kururugi slipping a ring on Lelouch finger as a sign of their new status as fiancée. Everyone gives a polite clap to this celebration and for their soon new added member to their royal family. It won't be long before the news spread fast and soon they both will be announcing it for the whole world to know. There will be sure lots of commotion in this country since it is very rare for a royal to be married to someone who is not a Britannia. But Sir Kururugi status as a Knight of Britannia will surely make up for his foreign blood.

As soon their engagement has been confirmed before their very eyes, Lelouch immediately got dragged away from his fiancée by his siblings. Euphemia or should he say Euphy looks very excited than the rest, sparkle seems to appear in her eyes as she looks at her half brother.

"How does it feel Lelouch? Of all people you got proposed by a Knight! This is just like the stories that your mother used to tell us!" She holds both of his hand, looking very dreamy as if she just entered a wonderland after chasing a weird looking rabbit.

"This is not a fairytale Euphy." Lelouch reminds her. "This is just a political marriage to strengthen the bond of both country. That is all."

"But you like him don't you?" She teases him.

"Euphy!" His blushes deepen.

Suddenly two heads appears besides her and he quickly noticed that it was his sister Nunnally vi Britannia and his distant cousin from his mother side Rolo Lamperouge. They both have a very huge smile on their face as they congratulate him for his engagement. Seeing both their smile makes him feel reassured a bit as he lets them hugging him despite the eyeing look Cornelia gives. His half sister Princess Cornelia is the second princess and share the same mother as Euphy. Among them all she is the most strict and serious most of the time. The only time she let herself go is when Euphy is around or when she in her private space where there is no outsiders.

"Big brother. Are you going to stay in Japan once you get married?" Nunnally ask with curiosity.

"You're gonna leave us Lelouch?" The smile on Rolo drops on the image of Lelouch leaving them forever.

Patting both their heads he responded. "I'm not gonna leave this country since Sir Kururugi is a Britannia Knight but I might have to live in a private territory since I need to be with my husband side at all times. I don't think he is the type to live in a palace."

There has already been an arrangement already prepared for him by his father. They have prepared a mansion for him to stay in with Sir Kururugi once they have married. He wonders why his father is suddenly being generous in preparing such thing for him, is the wedding to Sir Kururugi is that important? It's true Japan is strong despite their population is lower compared to their own country but that couldn't be the only reason could it? He doesn't know what his father is actually planning since if his father is just using this wedding as an excuse to put him faraway from the palace doesn't make sense. What will he achieve?

As Lelouch turns his head around, he sees Suzaku conversing with a man he knows as an Earl, if he is correct that guy is very crazy with his creations so not many could understand his brilliant mind while that woman besides him has to be his assistant. All three of them looks very close, they must have work together or just really close friend. Noticing his stare, Sir Kururugi turns to look back at him and flash that amazing smile. It is a blessing that human can't melt like ice since he feels very hot all of a sudden. It must be the heat.

Or something else.

.....

"Thank you for showing me around your highness." Sir Kururugi thanks him as they make their way to the palace garden.

"No need since what kind of host would I be if I didn't show you around the palace?" Lelouch replies, walking few steps forward knowing his fiancée will follow him not far from behind.

After the announcement of their engagement, their schedule is filled with lots of activities together so they can get to know another. Just like today when Lelouch is responsible to show Suzaku around the palace alone together so they could get close. When in fact Lelouch can see reporters hiding from the corner, snapping pictures from afar to give the public the news of their relationship. As if to show the world the bond between them and their countries are growing stronger than ever. It annoys him having to become a face for the public story so they get to know the royal story when in fact all of this is an act.

"It's beautiful."

Lelouch stop his steps to see what Suzaku is referring to and see his fiancée standing very near to the rose bushes, bending down to get a close look.

"Is roses rare in Japan?" He takes few steps to Suzaku side to see what his fiancée is looking at.

"There are roses in Japan but I never get to see them since we don't have this kind of garden in our backyard. So I think it's amazing that your home has huge sum of them and they all are very well take care off."

The roses are indeed beautiful. It is his and his mother favourite. Since his mother is once a normal commoner before she got married to his father and held the title as an Emperor Consort. So she had never get to own anything valuable before so a rose is the first present she receives from Emperor Charles during her courting. Since then his mother got very attached to it and asks for a whole garden of such roses. Even though he doesn't like his father that much, Lelouch also starts harbouring feelings to flowers.

"Do you know Lelouch?"

"Huh?"

"When you blush, the colour is the same exact with the colour of the rose." He says with the corner of his eyes turns to look at him. His words cause the once cool prince to blush deeply in red, stuttering as he is frozen there with his face is just an inch away from the knight.

"You're very beautiful." His face is getting closer.

"S-Sir Kururugi. This is not proper." There is nothing wrong with fiancé kissing him but Lelouch rather jump from a five story high than admitting it since he never kiss anyone before. The thought of getting his first one here and disappointed his fiancée is not on his plan list.

"Call me Suzaku, we're about to get married after all." The Knight stands back up, straightening his back as he stretches a bit.

"Um... Then you can calls me Lelouch if you want." He replies softly.

"Deal!" Suzaku says happily as if he had just won a billion dollars lottery. "I'm happy to finally get to say your name Lelouch!"

"M-Me too." He stutters.

....

As day passed, Lelouch find himself more and more comfortable being in the company of his fiancée. The man is always gentle with him and likes to flirt but he always keep his distance so their little date is proper in the eyes of public. Every time he speaks, Lelouch always got mesmerised by his soothing voice that promise comfort and protection. Whenever he held out his hand out, Lelouch will always eager to take it. Taking every chance he has to have some contact with him to satisfy his craving heart that screams for more. It didn't take long for the other members of the royal family to noticed the affection the prince has towards the knight. Since he always look excited when the knight comes to pick him up for their daily walk and the way he always blushes when the knight whispers something to him when they far from others.

With the way he and Suzaku is getting closer, Lelouch starts getting impatient for the wedding to arrive so he can finally belong to his fiancée. Sadly the wedding got postponed when his brother Schneizel summons his troops and Suzaku to the battlefield at German when a crossfire happens between the leaders.

"I wish to come to." Lelouch says, not as a request but more like a demand which his brother only gives a sad look.

"Lelouch. I know you're worry about your fiancée but you are not allowed to come along."

"Why? I am as capable as you to command."

His brother once again shakes his head. "Lelouch, as your brother I can't let you participate in this one. Since you're not very emotionally stable right now and we are not in the condition to show favouritism."

"Favouritism? Since when?"

"It is clear you adore Sir Kururugi more than your sister Nunnally and Lord Jeremiah. This might caused the others to feel unsatisfied. And you might think that you are not doing everything wrong but in the other eyes it will look different."

He feel angry. It feels like his brother is purposely doing this to him to punish him. This is the first time in his life he got rejected to be in command even though his tactics could even rival his brother Schneizel himself. This is not fair.

"Lelouch. I promise I will be back so please..." Suzaku come close, already heard of their conversations as he was there in the corner hiding in the shadows.

"W-What if something happens?" He sobs. "I can't bear the thought of losing you."

"I will be fine. I am a Knight for a reason Lelouch."

Slowly the prince nodding his head, clenching Suzaku clothes while trying desperately to find a way to tell him to stay. He knows Suzaku will listen since Suzaku always wants to make him happy but at the same time he can't be selfish. This is Suzaku job, a path his fiancée has chosen a long time ago. It is something he can't take away no matter how many time passes. Slowly he wipes his tears and let go of Suzaku slowly knowing that Cornelia would be sure to scold him for showing such a despicable manner.

"Come back to me, Suzaku Kururugi." He orders.

"Yes, your highness.

......

It has been a long time since he last enter a battlefield after his big break.

"Congratulations in order buddy?" Gino, one of the Knight of Rounds ask when he turns on the communication.

"Thanks. I guess news had travel fast around this area too." Suzaku bend forwards and grab the controller with his two hands.

"Of course! A knight marrying a prince! What kind of people who won't tell us such an awesome news! When's the wedding?" The Knightmare fly to the sky as he turns on the fire below so he would blast off as the wings clipped on the back spread as he balanced himself.

"It got postpone cause of this war. Can't get married while fighting right?" As soon Llod gives the signal, Suzaku quickly speeds up to the front where the enemy is waiting. Thanks to Lancelot, it takes him merely a few minutes to reach there and passes through each unit in ease.

"Damn! If I'm the one getting married I will be devastated. I heard Prince Lelouch is very good looking, kinda disappointed he didn't take piloting class like his other siblings." Gino says as he takes care of the enemy unit in his side by blasting them all in fire, destroying them all at once without thinking twice as this is a usual occurrence for him.

Lancelot takes a detour on the left, taking a good view in the enemies grouping into one big form chasing after him like an insect. It is very obvious who will win from the start but they have been very stubborn to admit their defeat that easily. Such enemies are nothing more than than annoyance, if they had consider of surrender from the early start Suzaku would have reconsider of sparing their pathetic life.

"Who says I'm not devastated?" His emerald eyes narrow. "Because of them I have to wait longer for him to be mine."

Unlike his earlier personality, a sadistic smile shown on his face as Lancelot pulls out a huge sword from behind. Not sparing another minutes he slides down the mountain slicing every enemy in the way. Causing tons of explosions from behind as the enemy Knightmare makes contact with the heated sword.

"Wow. A huge scene as usual Suzaku." Gino laughs as soon he noticed the enemy defeat. "You should have left some fun for me once in a while."

Suzaku simply laughs, tightening his hold on the control. If only Lelouch knew how much blood has been spilled by his hand and how cruel the outside world truly is. But he has made a promise to himself to keep this fake paradise ongoing as his feelings are truth. He cares deeply for his fiancée so he shall seal those eyes from the truth if he has to. It's the only way he could show his affection.

"All hail Britannia."

.....

Back in Britain, Lelouch is enjoying his time in the villa with his siblings and relative. From the distant he could see Rolo and Nunnally are making some flower crowns with the wild flowers growing at the backyard. He had heard from his mother that Rolo will have to leave soon since he still have to attend his study at his school and the holiday break is almost over. Nunnally wil surely be sad that her friend will be leaving cause in this household, they are not very close to the other siblings as other prefers to mind their own business. He actually has another half sibling, same age as Nunnally but she has always been a bully and likes to frighten his sister with gore stuff. So Lelouch prefer keeping the girl away cause of her bad attitude and manner.

"You're still waiting for that outsider to come back?" Clovis asked as he continues to hold a palate with his one hand while the other is holding a brush, painting a scenery before him.

"Do you still hate him, brother?" The 11th prince finds it amusing how easily his brother hot jealous when his relationship with his fiancée deepen. "I think you should try to be nice to him sometimes. He will be a part of the family soon."

"But he's an outsider and not even a British people. Those kind drink green tea or whatever instead of normal tea. How did you expect to get along with someone so different once you get married?" His grips on the paintbrush tighten, almost breaking that thin wood to half.

"Just because we're born from different blood and places doesn't make us that difference." He takes a sip of the tea. "We're all humans."

"Hmm..."

Shaking his head of his brother displeasure, Lelouch turns back to his sister and cousin who are still making some flower crown. Only god knows on how much they are planning to made as the whore area around them has gone flowerless. It is nice from time to time having a family moment with his siblings even though not many could come cause of their busy schedule. The older they gets, the more responsibility they have to bear on their shoulder. Plus, the older siblings of his are now battling against one another for the throne as they all are quite competitive. It is a blessing not to be involved in the position. Since, becoming the next Emperor is the toughest job of all times. The more power you get, the harder will be to stay sane and control yourself.

Ever since he was born into this world, everyone around always taught him how glory his country is. Acting they are more superiors in many ways making him wonder what do they see in themselves. His father has always been the type to give a speech on how everyone is not born equal and the powerful has higher authority than the weak.

"Big brother! Come and join us!"

Standing up from his seat, he compiled to his sister wish. The painting on Clovis painting remains unfinished, since the model has left its spot. But the older prince remains silence as he kept the unfinished painting in his room. Feeling confused and sadden to finish it at the thought of Lelouch leaving this palace as soon he married that Japanese. Despite his hatred, he can't do anything to stop the wedding as the wedding is an order from the emperor himself. Going against it means treason.

....

"Lelouch darling." A woman with the exact resemblance to her son greets happily as she hold a beautiful white fabric in her hand.

"Hello mother." Lelouch greets her back before looking around at the preparation his mother has done for his wedding.

As he expected, his mother had decided to go for a traditional white wedding. From top to bottom he could only see white decoration, for example the white silk hanging loosely around the chandelier with lilies surrounding it. And there are white diamonds contains inside the tall vase places in front of the door and long white carpet already spread on the floor for him to walk towards the altar. When he steps on it he could immediately recognise it as fur and hoped that it's a fake one since he is not really a fan of animal cruelty.

"You have really outdone yourself mother." Says he as he continues to look around.

"Outdone? Please, it's not even done yet. And look at those sits, I have't put the white cushions on it yet. I feel bad for the guests since they have to sit on a hard wooden wood for a long period of time." She sighs.

"Oh mother." He pats her back.

The staff for the wedding are everywhere, putting on stuff from scratch and he starts wondering how many budget his parents are pouring for this wedding. Is it because he is the first to marry among all of them so they all got excited?

"I am very happy your father partner you up with Sir Kururugi, he is a handsome young man and everyone keeps talking about how cute you two are." She praises.

"Well, Suzaku is very kind and caring. I find that it is nice being in his company." Her son says, taking the fabric from his mother hands to examine it.

"He really likes you." She pokes her son cheek with her finger. "Just the way he looks at you every time can make every maiden envy."

"But, my marriage to him is only politic."

"Oh Lelouch. There is a saying that love comes after marriage, do you know that?" She asks. "But in this situation, I have to say it already comes for you both."

"Mother!" He hides his redden face with the fabric. Now even his mother is teasing him.

"Now, now dear. We should focus on your wedding clothes and then we have to talk about you wedding night." She reminds him taking the fabric back and hand it randomly at any staff she sees nearby. The one who took it merely bow and look away while the Emperor Consort brushes her hands away from the invisible dust.

"Wedding night?" He has a feeling what she's talking about.

"Yeah. I don't believe we have given you a tutor to talk about what you should expect on you wedding night. That night, it is expected to give yourself to your husband by inter-"

Quickly he cuts her off. "Stop! I don't wanna hear it."

"But Lelouch-"

"Nope! I don't want to know that. The wedding is still days away and I'm not ready for such thing."

"Oh. I feel bad for Sir Kururugi."

"Mother!"

......

After a month, thanks to his cruel older brother who keeps having this multiple plans to defeat the enemy plus to torture his heart when Suzaku finally returns back to his side for them to finally continue this wedding.

"You come back in one piece." Lelouch who will not admit he has been standing in front of the door for an hour, awaiting for his fiancée arrival.

"I made a promise didn't I?" Suzaku replies taking Lelouch hand, giving a kiss of greeting for his dear beloved. "And the wedding needs a groom, right?"

"That's right. The rumours are already bad enough that we have to postpone that day, saying stuff that we will break it off."

He didn't notice the slight anger in Suzaku eyes since he is still looking down on his hand that is still being held gently.

"Don't listen to such rumours, Lelouch. We will soon get married and shut off their lips from saying another word." He promises giving a peck on his beloved forehead as a sign of affection.

"That sounds like a great idea." Lelouch finally looks up and reaches out his free hand to stroke his fiancée head. It makes him feel sadden seeing the faint scar, result of the war but he has to be supportive. That is his duty as a lover.

"Welcome home Suzaku."

"I'm home Lelouch."

....

As his mother already plan from the day he is born, the wedding is a huge success and Lelouch has never been grateful that he didn't puke when walking to the altar in the presence of royalties and noble. Just because he seems calm doesn't means he doesn't feel nervous or wanting to run away so he could get this over with. When exchanging the vow, Lelouch hands shaken when Suzaku slid the wedding ring on his finger. It is just a simple gold ring slid right beside his engagement ring. With this ring, it is the prove that they have wedded in front of this thousands witness that haven't included the number of people who are watching this live.

"Now you may both kiss."

This is it. His first kiss and Lelouch shuts his eyes tightly, wondering if Suzaku will be disappointed in his inexperience at this area. Oh god. Doing this in front of the whole crowd is too much. Why can't they just have a private wedding like normal people?

"Lelouch." Suzaku calls his name. "There's no need to be so nervous."

"No, I'm not. Just get on with it." The faster the better.

Taking his words, Suzaku leans down to his bride and pressed their lips softly together. And the first thing that cross Lelouch mind when they kiss is that this is the greatest thing he ever experienced in his life. It feels like part of his soul is being suck away from his vessel and he doesn't mind it one bit. If possible he wants more of this, deepening this action and hope it leads to something more but like every fairytale they have to pull away so they could breathe and move onward with the ceremony. It is not polite to let the guest waiting after all.

"I couldn't wait for all of this to be over." Suzaku whispers into his ear. "The thought of our wedding night makes me restless Lelouch."

Thanks his mother for giving him the look, stoping his plan to jump in Suzaku arms and beg them to run for some privacy. Like a good son, he reminds Suzaku they have to walk out from the altar to greet the people outside who are waiting for their appearance as wedded couple.

"I too can't wait for tonight, Sir Kururugi. My beloved husband." Lelouch voice is breathless as he pulls his husband down to whispers back in the same manner.

Suzaku has that lustful looks all the way throughout the ceremony.

....

The night just couldn't come any faster but once the ceremony ends, it is a tradition for the couple to have a part of the palace fully reserved for them for their wedding night and nobody could enter the area until the next morning. It means that Lelouch and Suzaku have the whole place for themselves tonight with nobody who could disturb the last part of the ritual.

The bedding.

"C-Can I take a bath first?" He asks for his husband permission as he loosen the button on his wrists.

"Of course. You may take all the time you need to get ready." Suzaku answers as he himself takes off his coat and the tie around his neck.

"Then, I will go first." Before Lelouch could make a run inside the bathroom, Suzaku suddenly takes his hand stopping his steps. "Y-yes?"

Does Suzaku wants to do it now?

"You have something on your hair." He pulls out a flower petal that magically trap in his black hair.

"T-thank you!" Too embarrassed to face him any longer he quickly runs inside the bathroom and shut the door. "Oh god! This is it! Tonight! Oh my god! We're gonna have sex! Ahhh!!!!"

Not matching his looks, Lelouch jumps a bit inside the bathroom before pacing around from right to left.

"Well, every married people does it so it's not a problem. It's normal!"

What will happen if it hurts and he starts crying like a child? Will Suzaku think less of him and decides to divorce him in a day? If that happens wouldn't he be humiliated for his whole life? Could he face his parents again? Will he be disowned and has to live on the street just because he couldn't keep his partner satisfied.

"Is this the curse of being a virgin?"

His friend a relatives of his mother, Milly Ashford told him that there are students here already have pass the third base with their lover. Meaning they have already experienced what sexual intercourse is while he has to learn from the book. No one in the palace taught him such thing because it is an improper subject but it would be very useful if they give him some tips. If only he had taken his mother advice about the wedding night but being a prideful person he is, he had cut off his mother words. If only he could turn back time.

"Shower."

First, he should wash himself off. So at least Suzaku won't be disgust seeing his body. Even though he is thin and good looking but nobody knows how he looks naked yet. What if the only beautiful thing he has is his face? Is his body ugly? Does he has a mole or pimple anywhere down there? The thought got disturbed once he heard few knocks on the door.

"Are you alright in there Lelouch?"

"Y-yes. Just a minute."

There's no running away and the bathroom window is too high for him to climb up. Or he could stay in here and waited for Suzaku to fell asleep so they can do this some other time. But wouldn't it be cruel? Quickly washing himself and scrub every part that he deems necessary, Lelouch then dry himself with a towel before putting on the rob around his body.

"Should I tell Suzaku to go slow?"

Taking a deep breath he steps outside to see his husband is pouring a generous amount of wine into the two empty glass. Sensing Lelouch is out, he turns and carry the glasses with both his hands. Handing one to Lelouch with a soft smile that never fail making his heart skips a beat.

"Have a sip, it helps."

He must have known . Thanking him, Lelouch decided that a cup doesn't sound so bad so he quickly drinks it all. Before he could realize, one glass turns into two then three. How could a wine taste so good? Suzaku who is sitting beside him on the bed only take a few sips as he eye his husband. Those eyes first look at the prince flushed face before it travels down to the chest and then the legs. It helps when the robe starts to disentangle itself as Lelouch keeps moving around, starting to feel the heat around him.

"Suzaku..."

"Yes Lelouch."

"Are you huge down there?"

It is hard even for him to suppress his laugh since Lelouch sounds so innocent, like a naive child.

"Who knows?"

"Oh..."

Taking another long sip of his drink, Lelouch starts sulking when he realises that his glass is empty once again.

"More!"

"You already have more than enough Lelouch." Suzaku takes the glass away and put it at their bedside table.

"I need more!"

"No you don't." It feels like he is talking to a 5 years old child and it is so adorable.

"B-but we're gonna do it right? We're gonna have sex."

"Yes, unless you don't want to."

Lelouch lean closer to Suzaku, unconscious of his robe is now hanging loosely on his shoulder revealing a part of his body. It takes the Knight to gather every of his self conscious not to suddenly attack and ravish that body that belongs to him now.

"Are you afraid?" His voice is getting husky, deeper as his hand cup Lelouch cheek. Wanting to know what Lelouch is really thinking.

"I'm scared. I have never done this before. The royal family rule is that you have to remained as a virgin until the day you got married and I'm scared if you will hate me since I have no experience."

Maybe in his mind Suzaku will express annoyance at such knowledge but it actually makes the knight loves him more knowing that he will be the first.

"It's alright Lelouch. I promise I will make your first time memorable. A beautiful memory that I will imprinted inside your mind."

Then he starts kissing his beloved again, making sure that Lelouch can take this as a clue on how much he adores him. From head to toe.

"I love you Lelouch."

On his confession, the prince starts sobbing and they started kissing deeper and rougher now. His hands are now on the knight chest, trying to grip on this beautiful dream and begs for it to never leave him. In the past, his old self will say that love is disgusting and fake but the present him love every moment of it. It makes him feel alive.

"I promise I will never hurt you." Suzaku promises before they become one.

....

After the wedding night, the new couple both move out from the palace and live in a new home nearby the lake. As he expected, Suzaku decided to stay in his country because of work and Lelouch is throughly grateful for it as he himself couldn't imagine being so far from his own family. The life they have together is enjoyable as they spend every moment of their honeymoon alone, enjoying the view of the nature behind their house and spend the night by making love under the stars. Everything has been very romantic and Lelouch feels lucky that love appears in their life. Usually those who got in arranged marriage rarely got to experience this wonderful feeling but he did. And it feels like winning a jackpot.

Every morning he looks forward of seeing his husband Suzaku already woken up, sitting on the bed while reading a book. He is a knight after all so they are used to waking up early to train or for emergency if an attack happens in the middle if midnight.

"Love you Suzaku."

"I love you more, Lelouch."

Everything is like a dream. And he will be happier if he will never wakes up from it.

"Sir Kururugi." Jeremiah knocks before walking into the study. "There has been a call from higher up."

Suzaku was examining the paperwork's that time and Lelouch is sitting on the couch not far from him, preparing some tea when Jeremiah appears. The head of the guard doesn't even need to mentioned the name of the higher up for them both to understand that it is important.

"I will be back."

"Alright." Lelouch watch sadly as his husband walks out, Jeremiah gives a bow before closing the door to follow his husband from behind.

It didn't take a fool to know that his husband has been summoned to the battlefield again. What makes him angry is that they are still in their honeymoon period and a month hasn't even passed yet. It feels unfair. His brother would surely wouldn't allow him to participate, giving dumb excuses like he just got married and should enjoy his time but the thought of anything happens to his husband makes him worried. The unprepared tea is left on the coffee table as he stands up to take a sight of the view outside the window. There are gardeners down there, preparing a garden that Suzaku has made specially for him knowing how much he loves roses.

"It's hard being a good husband."

If only Suzaku will stay.

....

As they both have thought, Suzaku has been summoned back to the battle but before he has to leave Suzaku made love with Lelouch for hours before he has to disappear for a long time. The time isn't specific this time making him worried, it has never been like this before. Usually Suzaku will be back within a week and the longest time he has to be gone is a month. But for not having a specific date either means that the enemy they have to face is very strong or something else has happened that is outside his knowledge.

When Suzaku enters the car and got drove away, Lelouch remains in his mansion with Sir Jeremiah as his bodyguard and few of the staff. And soon days turns to weeks and weeks turns to month. The only way he could communicate with his husband is through video calls that has been specially prepare for the royal family to interacted through long distance. Even so, Suzaku and him rarely communicate since his husband has been so busy so he tries as hard as possible to cherish the time they have. It makes him cry every night that he couldn't see his husband as much as possible making him envy the others family. His companion is only his siblings who come to visit for time to time and Sir Jeremiah.

But even their presence couldn't heal his heart.

"Your highness." Sir Jeremiah calls. "When are you planning to tell Sir Kururugi of your-" he looks down on Lelouch bump. "Pregnancy."

"When he comes back."

"But-"

"This is his punishment for not even trying to come back home at all. It has been 4 months Sir Jeremiah and I have missed my honeymoon period to enjoy myself just because my idiotic brother can't find someone else to help his job!"

"Your highness. Even so, only few of the staff and your family knows of this news."

"My husband has lots of enemies Sir Jeremiah, I wanted to have a safe life until this child is born and I will tell my husband of this news once he come back home. That is all."

"As you wish."

He knows his guard means well and Lelouch knows he is being cruel but maybe he just wants to have a little revenge for being neglected for almost half a year. They are just newlyweds and has to be force being separated for a long time makes him feel angry. As if their marriage means nothing and Suzaku doesn't love him. Just the other day he has a dream that Suzaku is cheating on him with another woman he met at work. If that is true he rather kill himself than admitting that his husband doesn't love him anymore.

"Your highness, when everything has finally calm down at his side I could request special permission to bring you along to India. I'm sure Sir Kururugi will be delightful to see you again after so long."

The suggestion is the best thing he ever heard but-

"Even if things calm down doesn't mean it's over. Even though I wish to see Suzaku soon but I can't risk the child life." His places both of his hands on the bump. "I truly wish I could see him soon."

....

When night comes is finally when they can rest and recharge their Knightmare for the upcoming battle.

"The terrorist seriously doesn't know when to give up." Gino sighs, taking a break after the long flight. God knows how busy he is travelling to places to bring the peace.

"It cannot be help. The only way to end this is by destroying all of them." Suzaku replies.

"Are you sure? Because some of them are your people aren't they?"

Suzaku doesn't look back at him but instead focus on removing the bloody glove from his hands. When he tries to ask them all to surrender, the terrorised had foolishly tries to kill him. So Suzaku ends their life with his own hands, feeling disgusted to have such filth on him.

"The moment they disobey Britannia, they are no longer recognise as allies and should be disposed of." He finally answers. "It's about time they realise who their true ruler is."

The blond knight merely nodded his head. It has been about a year passed since the declaration of Japan being under Britannia and it all thanks to Suzaku for making it happen. Once he surrendered Japan to the Emperor, Japan has been fully control by the Britannia and been given a new name called "Area 11". His action has caused many uproar in Japan but the uproar quickly dies down as Britannia soldiers appeared to quiet them down. Those who are seen as a threat will be killed in the spot. So many fear for their lives and become obedient, even though they all wishes for their freedom back.

"They give you the nickname of a traitor." He mentions.

"They could call me whatever they like but nothing could change of what's happening now."

This is how the world is.

An ugly world.

"But I have to say that you must be crazy to sacrifice a whole country just to marry into the royal family."

"Indeed." He smirks.

There are things that has to be sacrificed to get what you want.


End file.
